scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Corporate Dominion (Renamed to the FCU Go see that page)
The Corporate Dominion The Corporate Dominion is a super massive conglomerate of business of earth, And now moved on to the stars. Little is known about them, their intentions. Their new empire was forged from colonial agreements ordered by The Corp. and forged in the fires of trade of economic commerce and prosperity. These men are hearty from their new found statehood, and loyal to the director of operations, "Sovereign" as they call him. Had control of over 31 star systems, Each star system except for one was broken up in to a sub commanding government called an Enclave, these enclaves function as American states and such but abide to a ultimate law forming body called "Sovereignty". acting like a federal government they maintain order and peace amounts' the new six states. "We are Legion, Powerful and strong." is the official motto and for good reason. Recent History The Corporate Dominion has integrated a T-5, the Le'mer, a atomic age society in to the human populations through indentured services after the arrival of their home world. since then they have taken up living nomadically on New Hope with the given liberties of inter-marital relations, free speech, free expression etcetera... and have every right and liberty as every other citizen of the CD. The Le'mer was on the brink of nuclear war during the arrival of the Corporates, we managed to keep them from focusing on themselves and on us. as they heavily segregated each other before our arrival. Present times they still take anger out on us for the things we've done to them but recent strides to integrate them in to the population were successful. the most violent of actions nowadays are just the racial disputes between the Le'mer and humans of the corporates, though they are easily solved with police forces. Military Using combined arms from several defeated foes, along with a pinch of swarm and intimidation tactics the massive military of the Corporate Dominion is massive compared to other human powers alone. Using a fair composition of medium sized heavily armored, and heavily gunned, frigate cruiser combo along with interceptor swarms. The Corporate Dominion also use a backup secondary military enlistment program, due to the military using clones instead of enlisted peoples. As well as collective shielding and overhauling on team collective work. troops on the ground ranked above husks have the ability to merge their collective shielding to the group, and in large groups of 100 or more troopers a strong shield can be made of those collective people. a better example would be a ground force of 5000 troopers has the same shielding strength of a frigate, while iron beasts and support rolls would increase that if they were present in the army. and this shielding force multiplies exponentially over a certain distance and normally doesn't go over the shield strength of a cruiser and stay consistent in the same space as compared to a small shielded area and this is without support rolls, with them, shield strength easily quadruples and makes a much stronger collective shield. Recent upgrades to the shielding and weapons of the Corporate Dominion would be the mixed matter shielding unit, and mixed matter multi-firing emitter. these two innovations were the brainchild of the research of strange and exotic matter samples. these new weapons and shields have strange properties, as mixed matter can display a large range of new physics and properties, can include things like change phase of a substance, and change temperature of a substance. Mixed shielding can merge with other shields described above, and take on other properties like being able to form any shape and size with minimal loss of shielding strength. These weapons and shields are great in combat but are not the best one down fall of both of these technologies would be that they chew through power, the second would be that they are great when taking damage from regular matter emitting weapons, anything that is propelling regular matter / photons / electrons / neutrons against it, but when put up against mixed matter weapons itself they find themselves up against a level playing field. Space Ship Classifications *'Drop Ship' One of the more outdated ships in the Corporate arsenal, The Arc-150. Though the Regar Drop Ship has still seen use in many wars the Corporates have had over time. One of the many de-classified files of wars these ships have been used in would be the Soj'ier wars. Where the local dictator of planet system ID: 11928-11693-99876 went rouge from Sovereign's orders, and his anti-orbital guns were effective at keeping ships from orbit. during these wars cloaked Drop Ships carrying teleportation nodes to the surface allowing remote detonations of anti-orbital equipment and eventual takeover of the systems economic and political landscape again. *'Fighter' One of The Most modular unit at the Corporate disposal would be the ARC-550 All Purpose ship, This ship is amazing at displaying its colors. The ARC-550 has been used in every professional conflict the Corporates have participated in to date. And the most memorize moment of the ARC-550 would be the pirate uprisings of the Alpha systems. During the formation of the CE there were many pirate bands that laid claim on the systems we owned, and many attacks were made upon our bases. Task forces of 5000 fighters were assembled to cover a retreating fleet from enemy fire. While every last fighter had been destroyed they had in the process killed off many enemy assaults on all fronts, many times surrounded. *'Frigate' The ARC-1500 Arch-Blight frigate was originally picked in the early formation of the original Corporation that sovereign owned and since as gone through various upgrades to its current state. Like almost every unit in the corporate arsenal these ships are very modular and are able to replace any part on the ship in a speedy manner. Now the Arch-Blight sees daily use in corporate foresight. *'Cruiser' The ARC-2500 Heavy-Dawn Cruiser was born in to the corporate armies during the formation of our empire, as it has served us well for the most being. easy to build and easy to repair due to the parts used. these ships can be built up from parts that frigates, and dreadnoughts use. The cruiser, alongside the frigate, have served as the two main class ships in the armada, and the most notable war that these ships really shined in would be the Soj'er Wars. After drop ships had destroyed the anti-orbital mass drivers on the planet cruisers, alongside frigates, were the first to enter orbit. Being some the first ships in to orbit they were able to lay down orbit to ground destruction upon the dictators’ cities, and defensive positions. soon the drop ships, carrying teleportation nodes, allowed armies to be moved on to the surface without dropping from orbit. at this time it was crucial to keep the enemy from assaulting those positions the drop ships were in, so from the mobile weapon platforms on the cruisers made it impossible to assault the teleporters and soon won back the economic and political landscape of the planet. *'Dreadnought' The ARC-9000 is a huge ship consisting of heavy armor, weapons, and shielding. This ships is the most feared in the entire navy as it is 4km long, 2km wide, and 2km tall. These larger ships were used to stake out deep in to enemy space and deal out-rageous amounts of damage to them. the most notable war the ARC-9000 has served in would be the Rage Wars. Pirates were assaulting several corporate protected worlds and while they could defend themselves they were not. Unaware of what had happened a unit of 2500 9000's was deployed to investigate, upon arrival no fighting was observed. But a trap lay by several dictators owned by sovereign trying to rebel. After several rounds of fighting and over 7,432 enemy ships destroyed the rebels fled as the victorious 9000's were able to fend off and return to corporate space. *'Carrier' The Pack mule of the armada, The ARC-2500 PackMule, houses, maintains, and repairs 5000 fighters at a time. Is the second most heavily armored ship in the fleet carry’s heavy defensive weapons and has strong shielding. The 2500's most notable battle would be the Pirate uprising in Alpha space. A PackMule ordered to cover a retreat of friendly forces deployed its fighters to make that possible. while the carrier did not survive it provided a large window of time for our forces to repair and rearm for the battle that secured Alpha Enclave space. *'Invasion Carrier' The ARC-3000 Devastator is at heart a carrier but scaled up 100%. These ships are far and few between but are some of the most truly awesome and devastating ships. While this class of ship is new to the Dominion we have no recorded battles that these ships served in. but feelings are optimistic as they can house 10k fighters, 10k interceptors, and a force of 10k troops. This is one of the largest classes of ship the Corporate Dominion has to offer, 6km long 4km wide and 4km tall they are huge and larger than dreadnoughts. Though their only offset is they only have short range defensive weapon load outs. *'Mothership' The ARC-1 Vanguards are the newest ships to the frontlines and are the largest to serve under the chain of command. These ships are tasked with commanding ships under its wing, and effectively are miniature headquarters. As these ships are some of the rarest and hardest to find they do vary, from a command vanguard, assault vanguard, defense vanguard, medical vanguard, and a heavy vanguard. At the following dimensions of 10km long 5km wide and 3km tall they stagger and out stretch every ship known in the chain of command. While those are the standardized the Vanguard of Destruction is a very special mothership, as it is the flag ship of corporate command. Army & Ground Forces *'Husk': Mindless killing machines that are the remnant of a failed clone. These things have basic shielding and a extremely durable titanium alloy battle frames. They are the light swarm units used to force out difficult encamped enemy positions. These things have the capability to drop from low orbit. Using swarm tactics the standard husk uploads information to a collective think tank that a massive hoard of husks share, things like sound, sight, location, and position to the net allowing a overseer to take at hand on ground information and battle tactics. these husks constantly update and worth together to frighten and overwhelm the enemy. often times being loaded out with a plasma knife, or a plasma sword. *'Trooper': Trained Clone that has gone through rigorous training and refinement, through skill and genetic layout, have achieved the rank of standard infantry. These Men have the capability to drop from Medium-Low orbit. Troopers have a large layout of weapons to select from as they are extremely modular, usually having a diverse load out that changes per-mission whether needing an assault weapon or a defense weapon. whatever the situation the weapons loaded out to a trooper will change with the situation. *'Spartan': Skilled elites within the army and are considered the best of the best, training for over 5 months at a time just for basic training. Then up to 5 years for complete mastery of multiple hand to hand combat skills. These men and woman are given completely modular and given a diverse set of mods for their armors, and weapons. Along with their armor the Spartans are extremely genetically modified genes allow them to be extremely versatile and strong bodies to inhabit those armors. Spartans, unlike regular troopers and husks, classes deviate from the standard "Train them to use a gun as fast as possible" and after basic training pair up in to Spartan teams and continue training based on the individual needs and wants of a Spartan's desired way to kill and further broken up amongst men and woman in their own similar ranks. Allowing a diverse team of super solders to develop in the ranks, these men and woman are able to hijack ships, and drop from a Medium-High orbit. *'Iron Beast': Armored with thick mixed matter composite armor it is the best support class mech walker in storage. Over 18 ft. tall or over 6m tall these mechs are loaded with a grenade launcher, 4 50mm cannons, repairing torch and over hauled shield generator. and now often times being given a modular weapon platform to work off of, with the support variant not being the only version to work off of. During the battle of Bl'iz lar the Iron Beast program needed heavy assault walkers when Odins were being taken down left and right. spawning the Heavy Iron Beast, the Assault Iron Beast, Medical Iron Beast, *'Odin': Massive in size and scope the Odin is a massive battle mech loaded with an over clocked red shift mixed matter laser, one nuclear launch system, one swarm missile launcher with 1,000 missiles, and one mixed matter composite sword. Over 45 ft. tall or 15m tall these bots can drop from low orbit. These bots are designed to sedge cities by them selves and are a force to reckon with on the ground. In Space Deployed Military Weapons / Ships *'Loris' A Loris is a unique unit designed to move, command, and manage a cloud weapon called the melding. A Loris has no offensive or defensive weapons, but is heavily armored and very quick. while having no weapons aboard itself the Loris ship can use the Melding cloud to form structures like hands, tendrils, or an actual humanoid body to deal physical damage upon an enemy. Melding size varies per amount deployed. *'Melding' Not so much as a unit but more of a weapon itself. one of its many qualities would be that it can be used to indoctrinate Bio-Organic beings, and turn them to mindless animals that attack anything, the second trait that melding has, is the innate ability to change phase from a solid, to a liquid, to a gas, and to plasma on command from a Loris. Finally third would be that the melding has a unique ability to mask unit movement, even when just entering or exiting Hyper FTL fractures, and also is very conductive allowing massive amounts of electricity to flow between ships, and or areas this can be used to move energy to, or energy from an area. *'New Sword' A massive mobile military shield world. Upon sight of this world it can be compared to the size of mars back in Sol seeing as it has roughly the same diameter of mars. New Sword, or NS, is the living embodiment of military achievement of the Corporate Dominion, having planetary armor, 10 planetary shields, thousands of anti-orbital mass drivers, and one 100km planetary multi use weapon. Those would be a small note of what NS actually has, in being there is no civilian on the surface of NS. The entire planet has millions of military robotic facilities, cloning areas, training grounds, nuclear missile sites, ship yards, ship service areas, and ship storage areas. The planet is completely self-reliant meaning it has its own agricultural sectors with automated military engineers maintaining them, military foundries, military storage areas, and deployment stations. every sense of military equipment, weapons, and other necessities would be on NS. Civilian Capitol *'New Hope' A massive completely urbanized mobile shield world. The size of Luna or earth's moon, and is the un-debated capitol of the Corporate Dominion. Due to the size and massive amount of empty space on New Hope unbelievable amounts of people can live on the planet, seeing how every square inch of the planet is covered in urban development. Unlike NS, New Hope, or NH, is not as heavily militarized as NS, but still has a reasonable amount of Anti-orbital mass driver, 1 planetary shield, planetary armor, large quantum anchors *buildings that can form a physical connection to an object without any physical materials connecting between the two objects.*, and one 20km multi use planetary weapon / core entrance. NH has a massive internal trade dock on the core of the planet, with a total of 100k house-able locations for ships to dock at; they also enter from the internal core installed trade node. NH has super massive industrial, productive, agricultural, and stock sectors making the planet not just the civilian capitol, but the economic jewel of the Corporate Dominion.